From the state of the art, diverse lock cylinder for vehicles are known, thus for example from reference DE 203 21 590 U1. Such lock cylinders can be used within the vehicle in the area of the door handle for locking and unlocking a door or central locking system for the doors and a wheel lock. Especially with the use of a lock cylinder with wheel lock or with an ignition switch an increased safety is necessary since operating errors by the driver can immediately lead to undesired electric and/or mechanic switch status within the vehicle which lead to an accident. Thus, for example an undesired adjustment of the lock cylinder in an off-position leads to the fact that all electric appliances of the vehicle are turned off like for example the motor, the servo steering, the power brake, the anti-locking system for the brake and so on. Thereby, a significantly increased accident risk is given. Additionally, further requirements to such lock cylinders with the use of a wheel lock are existing in order to for example avoid an additional starting of an already started engine of the vehicle by the starter. For this purpose, for example blocking elements against repeated starting are used like for example disclosed in reference EP 2 253 519 A1.